


Technology in the Medieval Age

by safarialuna



Series: Pornalot 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Basically a Camelot selfie festival, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: In the land of medieval Camelot, and the miraculous time of phone apps, the destiny of a great kingdom was sealed by a certain doom. It's name? Line Camera.





	Technology in the Medieval Age

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Bonus Challenge Two: Social Media

_In the land of medieval Camelot, and the miraculous time of phone apps, the destiny of a great kingdom was sealed by a certain doom._  
_Its name? Line Camera._

Merlin: Hey, Arthur. Have you heard of Line Camera?

Arthur: what’s Line?? a random hook-up app?

Merlin: no

Merlin: It’s like Facebook…but it has this camera app thingy…

Arthur: go on.

Merlin: You can take really cute pictures. Or funny ones.

Arthur: you mean with those strange filters?

Merlin: That too. But there’s these….ugh. Do I have to show you? I do, don’t I?

Arthur: YES

Merlin: 

Arthur: …

Arthur: How do I save it?

Merlin: I already showed you, many times, how to save pictures. If you don’t remember, Google it.

Arthur: But _Mer_ lin, this is… _ethereal_

Merlin: really? I think that’s going a bit far

Arthur: hold on. let me do it. AND DON’T SHOW IT TO MORGANA.

Merlin: …

Arthur: 

Merlin: wow

Arthur: we should show gwen and make her do the cute ones.

Merlin: then Morgana would know for sure.

*

 _Gwaine joined the chat_  
_Percival joined the chat_

Gwaine: hey guys, i’m with Percy on a patrol out here. good thing we have a data plan

Percival: not many wifi hotspots in the middle of the woods, honestly

Gwaine: the plan pays for itself ;)

Percival: yea, so you can look up porn wherever you go.

Gwaine: handy ;)

Merlin: Should we tell them about the app, Arthur?

Gwaine: What app? is it a hook-up app? got ten of those already.

Merlin: no it’s a photo thing. Have you heard of Line Camera before?

Arthur: what have you done

*  


_And so, all the people of Camelot were soon enraptured by Line Camera, sharing their photos in The Chat._

  
Gwaine:   
Percival:   
Gwen:   
Morgana:   
Mordred: 

Elyan: 

Arthur: Elyan...why are u holding an axe?

Elyan: trying make it look dramatic. I got a selfie stick the other day and it really improves the angle

Leon: 

Lancelot: 

Morgana: 

Arthur: If _everyone_ insists on holding a weapon then I have one to share

Arthur: 

Leon: that’s some heavy filtering. did you use those beautify tools??

Arthur: …

Arthur: shut it

*

Gwaine: I took a picture of Uther…told him it was for publicity and all and I’d post it on his Camelot business Facebook page.

Merlin: I can't believe he let you have access to it.

Gwaine: i know! i guess it's my charm. photo's uploading right now

_Uther joined the chat_

Gwaine: 

 _Uther left the chat_  
_Gwaine left the chat_


End file.
